Kitto wasurenai
by pfeffersteak
Summary: Rin es fuego. Haruka hielo. Rin es una llamarada de emociones incontrolables que ansían comerse al mundo. Haruka es la gota que cae apacible y discreta. Son lo más opuestamente posibles. No obstante, presiente que de no ser así no podría funcionar. Porque él es fuego, y hará que Haruka se derrita. "30 momentos Haru/Rin/Haru". *BL*


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

Puesto que técnicamente me inspiré con _Kikinu_ le dedico el shot. Va para la Tabla "30 frases" de la comunidad 30 vicios en LJ. También para ustedes los que apoyan ésta pareja conmigo (?)

**Advertencia:** los MD son auto-conclusivos y están ubicados en ambas temporadas; contienen spoilers —mínimos, más quien avisa no es traidor—.

* * *

**KITTO WASURENAI.**

**001\. Uno**

Para cumplir su sueño Rin debe hacerlo por su cuenta, solo y sin nadie más. Para ello debe derrotar a Haruka. Ya lo sabe. Y supone que no es ningún problema, sin embargo, duda una fracción de segundo antes de lanzarse a la alberca. Si todo fuera más sencillo escogería una alternativa diferente. Pero no es así—_no lo es_. Y le guste o no, sólo puede haber un ganador.

**002\. Tremor**

Le ha estampado contra la reja. Se han observado fijamente en un duelo silencioso de egos tratando de descifrar quién se rendirá antes. Haruka aprieta los puños, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al borde del vértigo. Y es que Rin lo ha soltado, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y aunque quiere decirle _tantas_ cosas permanece callado. Ésas palabras todavía agitan el aire entre los dos—tú nadas para mí.

**003\. Contraste**

Rin es fuego. Haruka hielo. Rin es una llamarada de emociones incontrolables que ansían _comerse_ al mundo. Haruka es la gota que cae apacible y discreta. Son lo más opuestamente posibles. No obstante, le agrada que se _complementen_; presiente que de no ser así no podría funcionar. Porque él es fuego, y hará que Haruka se derrita.

**004\. Sí **

Tanto tiempo separados, no por la distancia, sino por un muro invisible cimentado en dudas e inseguridades. Tantos años y dramas de bajo presupuesto, todo para que ése momento llegase. Uno en que Rin le mire a los ojos, agarrándole de los hombros con ahínco y pronunciando al borde del llanto «_Sí_ Haru, quiero nadar a tu lado nuevamente».

**005\. Velada**

_Tengo ganas de tener una velada contigo_, le dijo. _No aceptaré un __«__no__»__ por respuesta_, le dijo. Y ahora Rin se sujeta el puente de la nariz, procurando contar hasta mil y no estallar en el proceso, cuestionándose si Haruka le juega una broma. ¿Cuándo entenderá que llenar una habitación con velas no es lo que él busca?

**006\. Casi**

Vuelven a repetir la lección. Rin se esmera en prestarle atención, en serio que sí. Tanto que a Haru le dan ganas de no echarle en cara que ha vuelto a confundir el sujeto con el predicado. Casi hasta agradece que Rin erré, pues así pasan más tiempo juntos. Entonces Rin comete la desfachatez de conjugar mal un verbo en presente borrándole ésa emoción, como con la goma que Haruka ha usado para con ése insulto a la gramática y literatura.

**007\. Prueba**

— ¡Han empatado! —les comentan sus amigos con sorpresa. Es el primer (y único) empate que ha habido entre ellos. Rin se quita los _goggles_ rápidamente y alza la mano hacia Haruka; apenas si logra contener su emoción. Se repite: _empaté _con Haru, yo. Y cuando chocan sus palmas se confirma dichoso. No podría haber pedido más, al fin es digno de él.

**008\. Fe**

Haruka aún recuerda a ése ruidoso y sonriente chico bermejo. Cinco años después no ha perdido la esperanza de que otra vez coincidan, incluso si le odia. Y es que también anhela sentirse menos culpable.

**009\. Agua**

Makoto confía en que la primera cita de Haruka será con una botella. Nagisa insiste que no, que debe tratarse de una pecera pequeña con caballa incluida. Rei alega que ambos se equivocan y la respuesta más obvia es una fuente con forma de mujer debido a su _incomparable_ belleza. Al espiarlo tras un arbusto y encontrar a Rin descubren que ninguno ha acertado (y que Haru le está siendo _infiel_ al agua).

**010\. Tacto**

Está tan acostumbrando a sus roces y suave piel que ya no le incomoda que Rin invada constantemente su espacio personal, ni siquiera cuando le insiste con hacer un relevo entre exclamaciones y muecas exageradas. Cualquier pretexto sirve. Inclusive ese bolígrafo por el cual sus dedos se encuentran.

**011\. Volante**

Todos lo felicitan inmediatamente en cuanto se enteran de que ha decidido realizar el examen para obtener su licencia de conducir. Todos, excepto él. Quien le mira aburrido y le muestra lo que simula ser un mapa para Atlantis, ordenándole que cuando la consiga (porque no duda en que lo logrará) vayan juntos ahí y sacándole un "¡¿Hah?!".

**012\. Recobrar**

Al verse Haruka rodeado por ésos brazos y sentir su nuca húmeda con las lágrimas de Rin, quien murmura entre hipidos «Haru… me has mostrado una vista _maravillosa_», la garganta se le comprime y no duda en que por fin ha recobrado a su antiguo amigo de la infancia.

**013\. Columpio**

Rin se balancea de atrás a adelante y una vez más de adelante hacia atrás cual pequeño que descubre su primer regalo por parte de Santa entre ruidosos «Yuhus» y risas. Detrás de él Haruka bufa, dando a entender que aquello no le interesa, _y aun así_, no le abandona y continúa empujándolo.

**014\. Instinto**

— Haru, los delfines no son _dominantes_. Yo tendría que ir arriba, _no tú _—ante sus alegatos Haruka gruñe, concentrado en quitarle la playera. Rin tiene toda la intención de protestar, una vez más, hasta que él se dirige a su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo y Rin suelta un «_Ngh_» que evita cualquier replica y no le engaña. El tiburón prefiere ser el de abajo (es simple naturaleza).

**015\. Suspiro**

Es todo un incordio cuando van de pijama a la casa del otro, sobre todo si Makoto y el resto no asiste por "x" causa. Rin está dispuesto a pasar la noche en el piso alfombrado o en uno de los sillones de la sala; no importa qué tanto insista le Haruka, es renuente a dormir con él. Harto, Haruka lo jala de la playera y lo avienta al colchón y entre suspiros y bufidos Rin se resigna. Al fin y al cabo las parejas comparten cama.

**016\. Guantes**

Al plantar varias florecillas en la tierra del árbol de cerezo Haruka opina para sus adentros que usar guantes no es lo suyo. Menos participar en una actividad tan "de niña" .Un par de pasos a la derecha Rin se lo pasa de lo lindo presumiendo de su conocimiento en botánica —seguro proveniente de ver películas de romance barato—. Le hace señas para que admire sus flores y Haru frunce el ceño, con el corazón acelerándose.

**017\. Territorio**

Pasa horas enteras cavilando al respecto y sin hallar una convincente explicación. Al verlos nota cierta tensión—distinta a la que él solía mantener con Haru; y no hace más que preguntarles qué diablos les ocurre y si hay algo que deba saber. Ambos se hacen los ignorantes y frustrado, Rin desiste. Tal vez sea simple cosa suya, estima que tanto Haruka como Sousuke intentan _defender_ algo que les pertenece.

**018\. Rubor**

— Voy a tomar ésa fría expresión tuya, y la calentaré —le canturrea. Haruka se mantiene impasible, sin denotar ni el más mínimo temblor. Considera que si no estuviese tan familiarizado a Rin y sus rarezas (y si fuese _menos Haruka_, también) ahora mismo estaría tan rojo como el cabello de éste porque en su opinión no hace falta que se zambullan, la sangre le hierve ya.

**019\. Mente**

Se hallan en los vestidores finalizado el relevo y se remueve de un lado a otro constantemente, captando la atención de Haruka. Mientras se seca el cabello y tras inhalar y exhalar un par de veces por fin se arma de valor, tranquilizando su mente, y acercándosele a pasos forzados. Haru no denota nada y antes de arrepentirse Rin aproxima sus bocas en un contacto breve y torpe. Sus labios son salados.

**020\. Papel**

Ya van varias ocasiones en que Rin le pregunta si tiene la intención de dibujarlo, consciente de su talento. Siempre es lo mismo y Haruka niega, desinteresado y ganándose a un Rin ofendido que lo califica como un insensible. Haru piensa que si Rin posara no sería lo mismo, que es preferible bosquejarlo cuando no lo ve y actúa _natural _—y que ése cuaderno repleto de dibujos suyos debe mantenerse en secreto o el ego de Matsuoka se dispararía—.

**021\. Sonrisa**

No está seguro de cómo debe responder a la interrogante de Nagisa. Mira a Haruka, perplejo, luego a Hazuki, abriendo la boca sin saber qué decir. Para desconcierto de los dos Haru habla por él, sin inmutarse, con un: «No tengo problemas con los dientes de Rin, incluso si me muerde… un tiburón no puede serlo sin sus colmillos, y me gustan sus sonrisas puntiagudas». Apenándolo a niveles insospechados.

**022\. Igual**

Rin ya no es ése niño de antaño. Eso le ha quedado muy en claro. Es más alto que él, más maduro que antes, no tan extrovertido y ruidoso. Su musculatura aumenta debido a sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio, parece un chico distinto. No obstante, Haruka sabe que no es así, no en todos los aspectos. Pues sigue prefiriendo las galletas saladas a las dulces, es terco, y un sentimental no tan secreto siempre dispuesto a nadar a su lado.

**023\. Viento**

Es una vista sin igual la que le muestran, con la alberca repleta de pétalos de cerezo y un viento cálido. Rin no puede contener su llanto pese a que lo seca sin miramientos para acto seguido mirarles, incapaz de expresar cuán agradecido y conmovido está. Han hecho algo así por su causa. No, _Haru_ lo ha hecho. Y se sorprende pensando que para ser indiferente al romance Haruka es muy bueno con los detalles.

**024\. Segundos**

Los brazos y piernas le pesan. De pronto la fuerza no le alcanza para salir de la piscina. Y permanece inmóvil, ahí, frente a los demás —conocidos y desconocidos— mientras Rin se aleja (de los otros competidores, _de él_). Quisiera cerrar los ojos y abstraerse del mundo, un segundo, al menos. No lo hace. Comprende con pesar que a Rin ya no le sirve de nada para su objetivo.

**025\. Competencia**

— Da igual quién gane, no habrá resentimientos ¿eh Haru? —claro, mira quién lo dice, piensa. Y sin embargo, se pone en posición, listo para saltar. Rin sonríe mucho, hacía bastante que no competían entre sí. Haru se niega a acordarse del último torneo. Debe repetirse _Esto es diferente_. Porque cada carrera que tiene con Rin lo orilla a dar lo máximo (y eso el único que nunca cambia, que jamás lo hará).

**026\. Energía**

Se encuentran cansados, agotados, no logran dar más que salir de la alberca tras una ardua práctica en conjunto entre Iwatobi y Samezuka. Pero Rin entiende que de algún modo Haruka consigue la energía suficiente para encontrarlo y besarlo, sin importar qué.

**027\. Taza**

Le da sorbos lentos, degustando el sabor del café matutino considerando si es necesario ponerle más azúcar o no. Antes de que pueda evitarlo Haru le arrebata la taza sin pedirle permiso, tomándola él y cabreándole. Aunque el enojo no es más que la vergüenza de que Haruka pose sus labios donde estuvieron los suyos.

**028\. Cicatriz**

Las heridas que le ha provocado a Rin, aunque pocas, pueden ser profundas. Éste le dice con paciencia que no hace falta preocuparse por ello, que no vale la pena traer el pasado al presente. Y, sin embargo, Haruka desea que haya algún método, porque no tiene idea de por dónde empezar (no le es fácil curar una cicatriz del alma).

**029\. Mensaje**

Para Sousuke está muy claro que el «me salvaron» de Rin se relaciona más con Haruka Nanase que con cualquier otro. También que hubo una pausa muy larga de éste a Makoto Tachibana y el resto y que conociendo a Rin se lo habrá imaginado con un fondo con flores rosas enmarcándole y música sentimental.

**030\. Vicio**

Haruka nunca fue un vicioso, iba a donde el agua le llevaba, pero hasta allí. Y ahora que Rin está en su vida se reprende por ceder tan descaradamente a sus impulsos, que cualquier cosa, por más nimia que sea: un roce, un beso, una risa compartida, abrazarse entre las sábanas o mirar las estrellas recostados en la arena de la playa, le haga desear más de Matsuoka. Y no es porque se haya vuelto adicto a Rin, sino a lo que le hace sentir.

**#End**


End file.
